Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductive resin composition, a member for electrophotography and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As one of members for electrophotography for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an intermediate transfer belt formed of a semiconductive resin is known. Recently, image forming apparatuses have been required to have lower cost, and the intermediate transfer belt is required to have lower cost as well. At the same time, the intermediate transfer belt needs to ensure image quality and durability.
However, it has been difficult to control resistance in a semiconductive area while maintaining mechanical properties and durability in variation of environment. Particularly, although extrusion molding with a thermoplastic resin is advantageous to cost reduction because of being capable of producing continuously, resistance deviation in a circumferential direction of the belt due to the die tends to be large.